A Família Dourada
by P-Shurete
Summary: É nos momentos de maior dificuldade que descobrimos quem são nossos verdadeiros amigos... e nossos admiradores secretos.
1. Capítulo 1

**A FAMÍLIA DOURADA**

_Obs__ 1 : __Saint__Seiya__ não me pertence! Infelizmente..._

_Obs__ 2: Queria agradecer inte__nsamente a minha mestra __Muk__ e a minha __amore __Patty-san__ por me ajudar__em__ com críticas construtivas!_

I

Encontravam-se no salão Shion e Aiolos, ambos com uma expressão de tristeza. Tentavam achar um jeito passar aquele comunicado em diante, o que não seria uma coisa fácil, devido ao seu conteúdo.

Aiolos levantou-se da cadeira em que se encontrava sentado, andando até uma pilastra e apoiando-se nela, então, depois de algum tempo em silêncio, enfim exclamou.

- Por Zeus Shion, ele vai ficar arrasado!!!

O Grande Mestre saiu de seu estado de torpor, indo até o sagitariano, colocou uma mão em seu ombro e olhou pro mais jovem atentamente.

- Eu sei Aiolos, eu sei, mas ele precisa ficar sabendo – Shion foi enfático, não dando abertura para discussão sobre aquilo. Ambos suspiraram, não sabiam como contar ao Cavaleiro de Capricórnio a notícia que a pouco haviam recebido da Espanha.

Shion sentou-se novamente na cadeira do Grande Mestre, posição que voltara a ocupar desde que Atena lhes concedera a vida novamente. Pegou-se observando o jovem cavaleiro de Sagitário. Shion o achava a pessoa ideal para substituí-lo num futuro próximo, mas sabia que o outro não queria isso, o que era um pena, pois um cavaleiro com um coração tão justo, bondoso e com tamanha coragem e determinação como o grego era difícil de se achar.

O ariano começou a divagar seus pensamentos sobre os outros cavaleiros. Sorriu por debaixo da máscara. Tinha cada cavaleiro de ouro como se fossem seus filhos. Viu eles crescerem, se tornarem fortes e defensores de suas armaduras, os viu tomarem caminhos diferentes, uns para o bem, outros nem tanto. Mesmo morto sentiu quando cada cosmo se apagou durante a guerra contra os cavaleiros de bronze. E com imensa felicidade sentiu quando ele e todos os outros voltaram a vida graças ao poder de Atena. Ficava feliz em saber que agora eles poderiam seguir a vida e serem felizes. Pois isso era o que Shion mais desejava, que os seus cavaleiros fossem felizes.

Aiolos encostou-se num dos pilares que ornamentavam aquele templo, estava pensativo, como contaria a pessoa que amava o que havia acontecido. Sorriu fracamente, não tinha coragem nem de contar para Shura que o amava, como contaria agora que os pais do espanhol estavam mortos?

Sim, amava o espanhol, como nunca achou que amaria alguém. Desde que eram apenas aprendizes, Aiolos o admirava pelo seu jeito de ser. O cavaleiro mais fiel. Shura sempre lhe falava que seria o mais fiel Atena, e para Aiolos ele fora. Agora que tinham voltado a vida, Aiolos viu a oportunidade de confessar todo seu amor ao espanhol, mas sempre se acovardava, com medo de que o outro rejeitasse seu amor e amizade deles mudasse. Saiu de seus devaneios ao perceber que Shion o observava

- Shion, eu...

- Eu sei Aiolos, eu imagino o quanto deve ser ruim pra você contar pra ele isso. Por isso... eu mesmo contarei, por favor, avise Shura que eu estou o esperando.

Aiolos fez uma pequena reverência e saiu atrás do capricorniano. Não foi difícil encontra-lo, já que esse encontrava-se na casa de peixes conversando com seu guardião.

Shura estranhou, mas jamais questionaria o motivo pelo qual o Grande Mestre estaria chamando-o, então despediu-se dos amigos e foi até o 13 templo, imaginando por que Shion o chamara. Temia ter que ir em alguma missão. Será que seria uma nova ameaça?? Não... se fosse isso todos seriam convocados e não somente ele. Mas então por que ele o chamara??? Bom... só havia um jeito de descobrir.

Shura entrou no templo, então ouviu o que Shion tinha para lhe dizer.

Pálido.

Era assim que se encontrava ao ouvir o que Shion dissera. Será que ele ouvira direito??? Seus pais estavam... mortos??? Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas não choraria, era um homem, um cavaleiro de ouro, então fez uma reverência e saiu dali, foi trancafiar-se em seu templo. Precisava ficar sozinho!

Logo todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro ficaram sabendo da trágica notícia, e todos tentaram falar com o amigo, mas Shura recusava-se a falar com qualquer um deles. Queria ficar sozinho. Sua única família o havia deixado sozinho, desamparado.

Estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu a porta do seu quarto abrir.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

II

Shura percebeu que alguém entrava em seu quarto. Se concentrou pra reconhecer o cosmo da pessoa e não acreditou que justo **ELE** estava ali.

Fechou os olhos, quem sabe se fingisse que estava dormindo ele iria embora e o deixaria em paz. Sentia o outro se aproximar cada vez mais, e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Talvez pela adrenalina de ser pego fingindo? Não... sabia muito bem que não era aquilo. Prendeu um pouco a respiração, rezando para que ele fosse embora.

-----

Estava cansado de ver o outro trancafiado em seu quarto como se aquilo fosse o fim do mundo. Tudo bem que ele perdera os pais... mas ele ainda tava vivo, ainda tinha que viver. Xingava-o por estar entregando-se à tristeza daquele jeito. Odiava vê-lo assim, odiava vê-lo sofrer. Claro que Shura nem sonhava que se importava com ele.  
Suspirou olhando em direção à casa de Capricórnio, tomando uma decisão. Iria falar com ele, ignoraria os pedidos para deixa-lo sozinho. Faria de tudo para pelo menos ver um sorriso naquele rosto.

Com determinação foi até a casa do outro, entrando em seu quarto, sem anunciar. Só liberou seu cosmo na hora que abriu a porta. Não tinha intenções de se anunciar, mas perdeu o controle quando viu Shura deitado em sua cama dormindo, usando somente uma boxer preta. Mordeu os lábios, olhando aquelas costas larga e definida, foi descendo seu olhar até a bunda do capricorniano. Perfeita, arrebitada. Logo embaixo aquelas coxas bem torneadas. Que homem era aquele??? Sentiu seu baixo ventre formigar só de vê-lo assim... imagina quando o visse de frente.

Respirou fundo. Não era momento para pensar o quão gostoso era aquele espanhol e o quanto desejara sentir aquele corpo. Caminhou até o outro lentamente, ajoelhando-se na sua frente.

-----

Sentiu que o outro estava à sua frente, respirou mais fundo, aquilo era demais. Senti-lo tão perto de si e não fazer nada. Por que estava fingindo que estava dormindo mesmo? Ah sim... porque não queria falar com ninguém. Mas por Zeus... por que logo **ELE** tinha que aparecer assim no seu quarto e tortura-lo daquele jeito???

-----

Assim que se ajoelhou na sua frente, começou a reparar no rosto do outro. Não que já não o conhecesse, pelo contrário, sabia de cor cada traço daquele rosto, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de observa-lo tão de perto e com tanto tempo.

Reparou nos cabelos espetados escuros, quase esverdeados, algumas mechas caindo sobre os olhos. Os olhos verdes que agora encontravam-se fechado, mas ainda sim dava pra notar que era levemente rasgados. Amava os olhos de Shura, sua cor, seu formato, a forma em que se estreitavam quando estava bravo. Sorriu, observando agora o nariz, que sincronizavam perfeitamente com o rosto, fino, pouco arrebitado, de um jeito que lhe davam um ar imponente. Então seu olhar caiu para a boca. Ahhh... aqueles lábios eram sua perdição. Quanto desejava sentir o gosto dele. Tinha certeza que tinha um sabor maravilhoso.

Suspirou, segurando-se para não agarrar o outro naquele momento. Ia começar a analisar o corpo do outro quando percebeu uma respiração pesada. Estreitou os olhos. Estaria o outro fingindo que dormia? Ahhh... Shura, agora teria seu troco por tentar engana-lo.

Passou levemente a ponta do dedo pelo rosto do outro, contornando-o, vendo a respiração dele aumentar. Sorriu, levando sua boca em seu ouvido, sussurrando

- Eu sei que você está acordado Shura!!!

-----

Achou que fosse morrer quando ele tocou-lhe no rosto de uma forma carinhosa e não conseguiu fazer com que sua respiração não aumentasse de ritmo. Quando estava pra se controlar, arrepiou-se inteiro ao ouvir a voz do outro em seu ouvido, sua respiração quente tão próximo. Suspirou, abrindo os belos olhos verdes, encarando-o

- O que você quer?

Afastou um pouco o rosto, apenas pra ver suas expressões e não espantou-se ao ver o outro abrir os olhos, porém, ao observar aquele olhar seu coração parou. Nunca achou que pudesse ver tanta tristeza naqueles olhos. Suspirou, acarinhando-lhe na face.

- Cuidar de você!!!

_Continua..._


	3. Capítulo 3

III

Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não precisava de cuidados, não precisava que _**ele**_ cuidasse de si.

O olhou, e por Zeus, como _**ele **_estava lindo. O cabelo caindo sobre os olhos claros, os lábios num meio sorriso. Mas, o que mais o intrigou foi o brilho no olhar. Será que realmente estava preocupado consigo? E não era só preocupação que via ali, via carinho e um sentimento que não sabia decifrar naqueles olhos tão enigmáticos. Balançou a cabeça... Não, não podia ser isso. Desejava tanto ver aquele brilho no olhar _**dele**_ que já estava começando a imaginar coisas que não existiam.

- Eu não preciso que cuidem de mim! - Shura grunhiu, de forma rude, encarando o outro com uma expressão séria.

_**Ele**_ notou que Shura o olhava atentamente, como se estivesse estudando-o. Não gostava daquele olhar. Sentia que se continuassem se encarando, o espanhol conseguiria ler o que lhe passava em sua alma e em seu coração. Estava realmente incomodado. Ia quebrar o contato quando o próprio Shura o fez. Suspirou, mas que cabrito mais teimoso.

- Shura, eu entendo pelo o que você está passando. Mas não pode deixar de viver por causa disso. A vida continua - afirmou, na tentativa de animar o espanhol.

Shura o olhou. _**Ele**_ não desistiria mesmo. Será que não percebia que queria ficar sozinho? Sabia que a vida continuava, mas não estava com vontade de encará-la naquele momento. Na verdade, não estava com vontade de encarar os outros cavaleiros. Não queria que o olhassem com pena, que ficassem perguntando se ele estava melhor. Não desejava isso.

- Eu sei disso. Eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinho. Eu não preciso da sua pena! – suspirou, não estava gostando da presença _**dele**_ ali.

Que inferno. _**Ele**_ não estava com pena, estava preocupado. Alias, temia que se afastassem, e não suportaria se isso acontecesse. Não conseguiria ficar longe de Shura.

- Eu não estou com pena de você, Shura. Mas eu... - _**ele**_ hesitou um tanto antes de prosseguir. – Nós estamos sentindo sua falta!

O capricorniano ouviu bem ou o outro dissera que estava sentindo sua falta? Não! Provavelmente não. Claro que não!

- Eu perdi a única família que tinha - se amaldiçoou. Porque estava dando abertura para que _**ele**_ ficasse?

_**Ele**_ suspirou, olhando aquele corpo a sua frente. Era muito tentação vê-lo semi-nu e não poder toca-lo. Então sorriu, tendo uma idéia. Iria tentar anima-lo e talvez aproveitar para tirar uma casquinha. Afinal, ninguém é de ferro não é mesmo? Aproximou-se mais, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Não Shura... Sua família somos nós, os Cavaleiros de Ouro – falou sério, olhando-o nos olhos.

Shura sentiu seu corpo queimar com o simples contato das peles, então franziu o cenho ao ouvir o que _**ele**_ havia falado.

O cavaleiro sorriu, feliz por Shura não repelir seu toque e ver que ficara um pouco curioso com o que falara. Iria estender o assunto, assim teria mais tempo para ficar perto do capricorniano e mais oportunidade de tocar naquele corpo.

- Sim... Sua família é o Mu, que sempre te dá conselhos, te diz coisas sábias e até mesmo pega no seu pé, mas de uma forma sempre calma...

Ao ver que Shura sorriu com o que falara, como se estivesse concordando, deslizou um pouco a mão sobre os braços fortes do espanhol.

- Sua família é o Aldebaran, que sempre te dá aquele chá de boldo horrível quando você chega bêbado da balada, que sempre nos diverte com as histórias do país dele. E que passa horas discutindo sobre futebol com você.

Deslizou a mão até as costas do espanhol, sentindo o outro arrepiar-se com aquilo. Sorriu, estava recebendo as reações que desejava obter. Então _**ele **_voltou a mão ao ombro, empurrando-o levemente, fazendo-o deitar de costas. Sentou-se na cama, inclinando seu corpo sobre o do espanhol, sorrindo ao perceber a respiração de Shura ficar um pouco mais rápida.

_Continua..._

_-------------------------_

_Oiiii_

_Queria agradecer às pessoas que me deixaram review, a Muk, minha mestra linda que me ajuda muito e beta minha fic e a Patty-san que formata os capítulos pra mim. Deixem review please... assim me dá mais animo para continuar... Beijinhos!_


End file.
